Out of time
by LizDavidson
Summary: Holmes and Watson find themselves in Virginia in 2010, when Holmes meets the stunning twenty-eight year old daughter of unit chief Aaron Hotchner will he want to go home? And who is the mysterious 'villain' and just why has he sent our heroes here? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Sherlock Holmes nor Criminal Minds and therefore do not make money from either **

Watson and Holmes looked around them, 'Watson, it appears we're not in London anymore.' No they most certainly were not in London anymore; in fact they weren't even in Britain anymore.

Holmes drew a hand through his shaggy hair and Watson took off his hat to survey the world around them. It was a bustling city, full of people going to and fro, barely noticing the two men that appeared from nowhere. 'What time are we in, Watson' Holmes asked his companion; he noticed that all the people were wearing clothes not fitting the Victorian era. Watson picked up a newspaper that someone discarded on a bench, 'February the twelfth two thousand and ten. Hmm, he sent us over a hundred years into the future it appears. And America has a coloured President.'

'Have they really? How times change, why I read just last week that some Americans still kept coloured slaves.' Holmes looked around; 'So we are in America?'

'Yes, apparently we're in Virginia.' Watson looked over the newspaper. There was a blonde woman heading towards them, Watson nodded in her direction. Holmes turned around and raised his eyebrows.

'I am Jennifer Jareou, Media Liaison for the FBI, who are you?'

'I am Sherlock Holmes and this is my companion Doctor John Watson.' Watson lifted his hat off his head and his cane off the ground.

JJ pinched the bridge of her nose, 'Great! I have a couple of jokers on my hands!' Holmes and Watson looked from one to another, confused by what she had just said. 'Better come with me.' Holmes and Watson looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.

Inside the FBI building they were led to JJ's office, but Holmes' curiosity got the better of him and he began to thumb through the files on her desk. 'Watson, these are cases!' Watson looked up from his seat.

'What, Holmes?'

'This, look, 3 young women murdered in their homes, all single, all living alone. I'd wager an opportunistic killer. The young women likely left a window open to air their homes, living in California I highly doubt they would need to keep heat in, and the killer got in that way. I'd advise all young women to keep their doors and windows locked until this man is caught.'

They both turned round to find JJ looking at them. 'You shouldn't be looking at that, it's confidential.'

'I apologise, madam, it is only that I am somewhat of a private detective. So naturally, I was curious.' Holmes closed the file and set it back on the desk.

'Well, that might be but you still shouldn't have looked at the file. My boss wants to see you both.' And with that she turned on her heels and left the room.

Holmes and Watson were led to the round table room, where Hotch sat alone, 'Please, Mr Holmes, sit down. You too Dr Watson, please sit.' He motioned to the two empty chairs in front of him. 'Now, let's cut the crap. Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character.' Holmes looked confused. 'Tell me your real names.'

'I assure you, my good man, that I am no fictional character, Sherlock Holmes is my real name. I don't know where you got the notion that I was fictional. And furthermore…' Holmes was cut off by the sound of a 'thud' on the desk. 'Sherlock Holmes and the Hound of the Baskervilles' was the title of the book. Watson picked it up and looked at the cover; there was a rotund man with a moustache and a bowler hat standing next to a clean-shaven man in a deerstalker with a pipe. Himself and Holmes he suspected.

'This was the last case we worked on before I met Mary. Holmes, how could this Conan-Doyle fellow know about it?' Watson asked handing his companion the book.

'Simple, he followed us, same as I did you when we were on that case. Not to worry, Watson.' Holmes gave his friend a reassuring smile. Suddenly the door burst open and a young woman stood in the doorway looking from JJ to Hotch and then to Holmes and Watson.

'Sorry, dad, I'll wait outside until you're finished.' And with that she was gone as fast as she arrived. Watson looked back at Hotch but Holmes kept his eyes on the door.

'Holmes…Holmes, for goodness sake HOLMES!'

'Yes, Watson, what do you want old boy?' Watson pointed at Hotch. 'Ah, well Mr Hotchner. It appears we are out of time.'

'Not yet we're not.'

'No, I meant Watson and me; we're out of our time. We have to find a way back, and soon it seems.'

'Why don't you sit back down and tell me everything from the beginning?'

'Well.' Holmes began. 'It all started when I got the most intriguing case from an anonymous client. He or she asked me to find something of value. Not giving me a clue as to what it was I began to track them down, anyway Watson and myself tracked them down all the way to the Palace. Upon our arrival a mysterious figure in a black cloak appeared and said that I had no idea how difficult things were going to get for me. When I questioned further I felt something tug at my lapels, it was as though I were a fish someone had just caught. And then we; Watson and myself, found ourselves here talking to your delightful Ms Jareou.' Holmes smiled at JJ.

'Jayje, I have something to tell you.' A rather voluptuous woman walked in carrying files in her hand and what Watson could only describe as a metal case in her hand. 'I got nothing on the guy that says he's Sherlock Holmes, but this Watson guy, he's telling the truth. I found newspapers dating back to the Victorian era with his name and picture! Oh, you're here. I'm Garcia, Penelope Garcia.' Garcia smiled and held out her hand for each man to shake it, which Holmes did, however Watson took it and kissed it.

'Enchante, Penelope.' He said releasing it. Garcia giggled like a schoolgirl. Holmes merely looked at his companion. 'Oh like you wouldn't have done that?' Holmes raised his eyebrows, and then nodded, conceding defeat.

'Just where is that girl anyway, the girl who burst in on us earlier, looking for her father.'

'Oh you mean Jemma? She's Hotch's daughter. She'll be talking with him right now.' JJ piped up.

'That's the one, well Watson, come along old boy.' Holmes clapped a hand to his companion's shoulder. 'I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy it here.' Holmes smiled as he walked on, eager to start a new life in the twenty-first century.


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of time: Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I own neither criminal minds nor Sherlock Holmes and as such do not make money from either **

Holmes looked around the small room he and Watson were assigned in Aaron Hotchner's house. 'Yes, this will be most satisfactory Mr Hotchner, very cosy.' Holmes smiled at the man who had agreed to take them in.

'Well if you need anything we're only down the hall.' Holmes waited until Aaron had left and began to speak to Watson.

'I wonder if Jemma is indeed, _down the hall_, also.' He grinned devilishly at his companion then set off down the hall toward the stairs.

Jemma looked up from her contemplation to stare at the new arrival in her home. The man she saw had a handsome face with chiselled features and a devilishly fine smile on his lips, he was out of his Victorian clothes and dressed in something more fitting with the twenty-first century, but what turned Jemma's nose was the smell, he smelt as though he'd been rolling in manure his whole life, it made her stomach turn over.

Holmes looked at the…beautiful creature in front of him; dark brown hair that sat in layers, framing her face, stopping at her shoulders, hazel eyes. But what Holmes noticed really was the red rims around her eyes, she had been crying.

'Jemma Hotchner, I presume.' Holmes held out a hand, and Jemma held her breath.

'I was just down here looking at old photos.' Holmes turned for the first time away from Jemma and to the mantle-piece where she stood. Photographs of a blonde woman smiled up at Holmes, 'My mom, she died four years ago.' (A/N: Yes I know I'm messing with cannon but please, suspend your disbelief!)

'She was very beautiful, I'm sure she's sorely missed.' Holmes looked down. 'Not least by your father.'

'No, I'm sure his…' she paused. The word distasteful on her tongue, 'girlfriend is helping him forget all about mom.'

'I could never forget your mom, Jem, she meant the world to me, still does.' They all spun around to look at Hotch.

'What about Emily?' Jemma looked at her father.

'Emily's great, but she's not your mom. No-one could replace your mom, one of a kind.' He put his hand on Jemma's shoulder. 'You and Jack meant the world to her; you do know that, right?' Jemma just began to cry all over again. Hotch pulled her into his arms and Watson pulled on Holmes' shirt.

'Come on old cock, family moment and all that.' (A/N: no, my mind is not in the gutter; please pick yours up out of it if that's what you thought. Watson calls Holmes old cock in the movie!)

'Perhaps you're right, Mother Hen.'

**At the BAU**

Penelope had been in the company of Mr Sherlock Holmes for the better part of two days, and he was driving her nuts.

Strauss was trying to fast-track them as FBI BAU agents as they had already trained enough in the field. But she was sick of Holmes, sure Watson tried to dissuade her against using all manner of swears against him but Holmes' messiness had gotten on her last nerve.

'My good woman, why do you insist on using foul language in correcting me?' Holmes shouted, but thankfully before Garcia could answer got a conference call on her computer.

'Yes, sir,' the usually chirpy technical analyst answered. Hotch; Morgan, Reid, and Rossi's faces came onto the screen. While Watson merely gawped at the new technology, Homes felt the need to go right up to the screen blocking Garcia's view.

'Fascinating, so not only can you call across country but you can now see whom you are calling?' Holmes stood then turned when he heard Garcia.

'Some people can but I can't, please get out of the way!' Garcia shouted at Holmes who nodded and mumbled an apology as he moved out of her way.

Turned out all they wanted was to give elements of the crime scene to Holmes and Watson, who quickly deduced that the killer was left-handed. And that she was a woman. After the case was wrapped up, Strauss walked into Garcia's office and announced that both Holmes and Watson were now fully fledged FBI field agents.

Back at the Hotchner house Jemma was taking Watson through all the events of history he'd missed. He was particularly disturbed to hear that abortion was made legal; 'How is it healthcare?' 'It's certainly not the child's choice, is it?' he raged when Jemma called it 'women's healthcare' and a 'choice'

'As a doctor it just doesn't sit right with me and I won't want to work in a system where you can kill at will, no, I signed up to save lives, not end them'

Jemma could see how his handsome features contorted as he became impassioned on his stance; without warning, and almost on their own, her hands made their way up to his face, her fingers brushed his lips and then she replaced them with her own. Watson froze as she kissed him; then returned the kiss; then pushed Jemma away as he came to his senses. 'Jemma, I am engaged, and even if I weren't this could never happen.' Jemma's brown eyes filled with tears of embarrassment, and her face went a bright shade of red, before she ran out of the lounge. Right past Homes, who had seen the whole altercation and who now looked at Watson with malice in his eyes.

Upstairs Holmes could hear a light sobbing from Jemma's room. He knocked; 'Who is it?' Jemma's voice came through the door.

'It's Holmes, Miss Hotchner, may I come in?'

'I suppose.' Jemma sat up and wiped her eyes.

They sat and talked for a while, Jemma noticed that Holmes smelt so much better, almost normal.

Holmes then went downstairs and rounded on his long-time friend, 'How dare you play with her like that? You do know she lost her mother not long ago, don't you?'

'Holmes she kissed me. Now, yes I did kiss her back but I am in love with Mary, I tell her every day I see her. Now please, do the same with the delightful Jemma, she really is a good kisser!' Watson looked at his friend, then cocked an eyebrow.

Holmes looked at the floor, then turned on his heels and headed in Jemma's direction.

Jemma, who was speaking to her father, turned around to be assaulted by Holmes lips on hers. Pulling back she drew her hand behind her head then let it swing at Holmes' face, which then recoiled as did the man it belonged to. 'Jemma, I am terribly sorry, I misread the situation.'

Watson's head snapped up as his companion walked into the room, a big red handprint already forming on his cheek. 'Holmes, what have you done?' he asked in a low dangerous tone.

'I think I am going to have to work doubly hard to win over Jemma now!' And with that he went in search of some ice for his cheek, leaving the bewildered Watson still none the wiser.

**Next Time: Will Holmes be able to win over the reluctant Jemma? Will Hotch kill him for accosting Jemma right in front of him? Will anyone realise that Holmes and Watson are settling in a little too well (Especially since Watson constantly makes it clear that they are NOT staying) ? **


	3. The confrontation

**Out of time: Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I own bugger all, don't bother suing me, you won't get much!

Holmes avoided looking at Hotch when he came in for work the next day, but two weeks later he was cornered.

"So, Agent Holmes, you like my daughter do you? Just be aware no boy has ever been actually invited by me to be in my home, congratulations you're the first. A little tip: Jemma likes to be in control, your stunt with kissing her against her will only made her mad. In future let her do all the work, she likes it that way." Hotch clapped Holmes on the shoulder and left for Watson's office. Watson had taken over from JJ when she left for the New York Field office a week ago.

The desk looked far different than when it had when JJ was here, before the files used to litter the desk with no real place; now Watson had them all arranged into categories: Risk, High Risk and Act Now. Of course Watson also served as their own medical doctor and pathologist when they went out into the field.

"Ah, Agent Hotchner, I thought this one might interest you: a family in New Hampshire were killed in their home early this morning, their young son is missing. I do not believe this is an isolated incident, I have four other such cases in my outbox, all along the east coast, in all the young boys were always found dead within a day." Watson handed the file to Hotch, who thanked Watson and asked him to call a meeting.

It was the BAU's unofficial day of rest with only Holmes and Watson coming in to do some paperwork; Reid came back looking like, well Reid, Emily came back looking as disappointed as anyone, Morgan drew daggers at everyone as if they all had personally called him and woken him up, and Rossi was in a tux – no one really knew quite why though. Only Holmes looked pleased to really be back at work.

On the jet Holmes and Watson sat next to each other whispering in each other's ear.

"That's not what I'm saying, Holmes, what I'm saying is I want to go home to Mary. I miss her."

"And if you were there would you not miss a certain Miss Garcia? You can't have a foot in both worlds, my friend."

"And that's my dilemma, Holmes. I want to be at home with Mary, but if I was there I would want to be here with Penny." Watson sighed, "I just don't know what to do. Should I stay here, or should I leave?"

"Whatever you do my friend, don't let them know what we're planning."

They looked up just in time to see Reid approach them; "Um, could I ask you guys something?"

"Go ahead."

"If you're here, what happens to your adventures? I mean if you're not there to have them?" Reid looked from Holmes to Watson and back again, hoping for an answer.

"I suppose if we're not there this Conan-Doyle fellow will have to make it up." Holmes finally said after a long silence, "Why do you ask?"

"I was reading the hound of the Baskervilles last night and it all disappears after page seventy one."

Watson's head snapped up at the words, he hadn't thought what being in the future would do to the past. Holmes seemed less worried though, preferring to keep his head down and look over his file.

At the police station one of the officers brought a letter to Watson saying it was of the utmost urgency he receive it. When he opened it however, his face went as white as chalk and he lost his balance, falling backwards into a chair. All the team rushed to his side, concern etched on all their faces.

"Mary's dead. She died 2 months after we arrived here; they're saying it was of a broken heart after I went missing." He put his head in his hands to stifle a sob. Holmes understood, as much as he didn't like the woman he knew how much his friend loved her. Hotch put his hand on Watson's shoulder, knowing himself what it's like to be in Watson's shoes, and sent him home.

Back at home, Garcia had been told, and she insisted on mothering Watson – not that he minded, it was actually nice and Penelope was rather beautiful. Try as he may he just couldn't take his mind off of her; _"get a grip, man." _He mentally scolded himself. _"You're supposed to be grieving for the woman you love and yet you can't take your mind off of this…beautiful creature."_

"Now, John, is there anything else you need, buttercup?" Garcia smiled that bright smile that has no doubt brought countless men to their knees, begging her for more.

"N-no, thank you Penny. You've been wonderful. I only wish I could repay your kindness…somehow."

"Ah, sugar-plum, a smile from you is all the repayment I need!"

Watson smiled, in spite of himself, and said goodnight to Garcia and went up to bed. Only to be woken at two am to Jemma screaming; racing down the hall he burst into her room. Thankfully it was only a nightmare, which she recounted once she had fully recovered from her ordeal.

"I was remembering the night my mother died, running into my bedroom and hiding in the wardrobe, only it didn't go as well as in real life. Instead of my dad killing HIM, HE killed my dad and when I saw my dad's body…I began to scream."

Jemma turned to Watson, who had been holding her all this time in case she got upset again, and then kissed him. Eager to feel a woman's touch again he kissed back, with as much fervour as she did. As they lay in bed afterward, both fully aware that the team had wrapped up the case early and were due to touch down in two hours, Watson sighed and whispered "Holmes isn't going to be happy".

Sure enough, when Homes had put his go bag in the kitchen he bounded upstairs and opened Jemma's room door. His face fell when he saw his best friend's hands around her back and the nakedness of her back. Closing the door behind him he went into his room and trashed Watson's neat and tidy side of it. The anger wasn't gone by breakfast, where he launched a scathing attack on Watson and Jemma, effectively accusing them both of breaking his heart and disowning Watson as his best-friend and bond-brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Out of time: Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I own Nada! Don't bother suing me; I haven't got a penny to my name!

Holmes looked at the bar around him, at all the women walking around half-dressed and the men panting after them like dogs; it was all reminding him of how he found Jemma and his ex-best friend two nights before.

"Double scotch on the rocks." Holmes turned to the man next to him that had ordered the same drink as him and found it to be Watson.

"What are you doing here? You and I have absolutely no obligation to each other whatsoever anymore." Holmes drained the last of his glass and motioned for the bartender to put another in.

"You didn't let me explain, Holmes. I was grieving, she had a nightmare, I happened to be there, I wasn't thinking…" Watson paused. "I know nothing I say can make up for what I've done; but I meant nothing by it, it meant nothing to me. Holmes, will you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know." Holmes answered honestly, sipping scotch out of his glass. "You knew how I felt about her, and yet you slept with her. And yet you ask my forgiveness, I do not and will not give it. Good day!" Holmes slammed his glass down on the bar, grabbed his jacket and left, leaving Watson looking stunned.

Back at Hotch's house Holmes saw Jemma sitting in the living room watching television; in trying to avoid her he inadvertently heard part of her conversation with her father.

"I hate myself for what I've done; I came between two old friends." Jemma was sobbing; it nearly broke Holmes' heart to hear her in so much distress. "Dad, I didn't use protection what if I'm pregnant? I know you can't find out until your 3 weeks but when that comes can you take me to the doctor's?" She sobbed even harder. "I don't want to be pregnant, not by John; I wish it was Sherlock I'd slept with." Hotch pulled his daughter in close and held her while she sobbed. Looking up he spotted the man this was all about motioned him in and went to find his girlfriend.

"Jemma and Holmes are talking again, that's a step in the right direction." Said Hotch to Emily as she poured him a cup of coffee, "He really likes her and I know she likes him."

"How do you know that?" Emily cocked an eyebrow and looked over the top of her coffee cup. "I mean, she couldn't stand him at first and even slapped him when he kissed her!"

"He just made her mad, that's all. She told me she wished it was him she'd slept with." Hotch sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just want her to be happy. I hope he makes her happy."

In the living room what had started as a civil discussion had erupted into a huge row.

"My good woman, you have insulted my honour, and yet you have the audacity to ask for ME to APOLOGISE? Never!"

"Well if you won't apologise for shouting at me then I won't apologise for sleeping with John."

Hotch poked his head around the door and sighed, "This is going to be harder than I thought." He walked in, "guys, calm down, both of you. Now, why are you fighting again?"

"She wants me to apologise when I clearly did nothing wrong, she should apologise for putting my friendship under strain." Holmes looked at Jemma who had begun to cry all over again. Suddenly all his anger was gone and he just pulled her close and whispered in her ear while she sobbed; "I'm so sorry."

Hotch; being satisfied left the room and went to bed with his girlfriend, leaving the two young lovers alone. He glanced back in time to watch them share their first mutual kiss.

**The Next Day:**

Holmes woke up and looked around him, then to his side where his new girlfriend lay. He reached up and began to play with the hair on the nape of her neck, trailing a finger all the way down to the base of her back; she was still asleep and had never (Holmes thought) looked more beautiful. His only regret was that Watson had done this three mornings previous.

"Mhm, good morning, handsome." The voice from beneath him pulled him out of his thoughts, and he smiled down at Jemma.

"Good morning to you too, Jemma. You looked so beautiful when you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

Jemma stretched out on the bed and yawned, "Nah, feel free to wake me in the morning, otherwise I'd never get up." She smiled up at her boyfriend who looked back at her solemnly.

"I've been meaning to ask, last night I overheard your conversation with your father; more importantly the part about you possibly being pregnant to Watson, is that true?"

Jemma opened her mouth to answer when the sound of her cellphone ringing broke into the conversation. "I have to get this." She picked up the phone; "Hotchner…I thought we had the day…I see…no, I'll be there…sure, bye Tony."

"Work?" Holmes held his girlfriend around her waist. "Stay, like you said you had the day off, and who knows how long it's going to take to get another together." He nuzzled her neck. "Please."

"I have to; besides if I don't Gibbs will have my hide!" She quickly kissed him and then got up to find clothes leaving Holmes disappointed at not having his girlfriend to spend the day with.

**Next Time: the NCIS cast join in the fun when the killing of a Naval Petty Officer turns out to be an FBI case as well as an NCIS one, thrusting the main love triangle Holmes/Watson/Jemma together again. We learn how Hotch and Prentiss got together and that Hotch plans to propose, but is he too late to save her from Doyle? And introducing my latest couple, Abby and Tony (yeah weird I know but go with it! I did for a while think Abbs and Ducky but that was TOO weird!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of Time Chapter Five**

Holmes had barely said goodbye to his girlfriend then his cellphone rang. It was Rossi telling him he'd been called into work too. He was glad of it to be honest; it saved him spending the day alone when he was supposed to be with Jemma.

"We'll be working very closely with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service - or NCIS for short." Hotch was explaining; not that Holmes was paying too much attention. No, he was far too busy giving Watson daggers.

After the briefing was over Holmes decided to confront Watson; "Jemma and I are a couple now." Watson mumbled what sounded strangely like 'congratulations.' "But that's not why I'm talking to you, Watson. Has Jemma called you to discuss anything about that night?"

Watson was slightly taken aback by the question, but answered anyway. "Holmes, perhaps you'd be best having this conversation with Jemma." He lowered his eyes and stared at Holmes.

"I already tried but she got called into work with…" Suddenly it dawned on him; Jemma worked for the same organisation they'd be working with. If she thought she was pregnant to Watson he had plenty of time to ask her about it. He turned and began to walk away.

"I take it this means you're forgiving me, then?" Watson shouted to his former friend's retreating back, "We'll see." Holmes threw back over his shoulder; he tried to ignore his trembling hand.

Back in the hotel room in Wisconsin, Holmes sat eating strawberries with Jemma. "How long have you not had your cocaine in?" Jemma asked solemnly; noticing his shaking hand.

"How did you know that I took cocaine?"

"I read the books as a kid; I was smart, all the other kids were reading 'Green eggs and ham' and 'the cat in the hat' and I was reading 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes' and 'Dulcet et Decorum est.': it made me an easy target for the bullies. Now, answer my question: how long?"

"The day before I came here, I'm quite lucky to have not exhibited symptoms before really."

Jemma pulled his arm around her. "Well you're going to have to detox. But don't worry; I'll be with you every step of the way."

Holmes smiled down at his girlfriend; "Is there any chance you could be pregnant to Watson?"

She patted her flat stomach, "I think so. But I'm not 100% sure, I mean people try and try without success for years to get pregnant and never do. The thing that has me most worried is the fact I never used protection; not even the pill."

Holmes thought long and carefully about his words. Finally he answered: "I will stand by you, whatever decision you make." And with that he kissed Jemma, stood up and guided her towards the bed.

The next day Jemma woke to the sound of bacon sizzling and a naked Holmes at the stove frying it. Jemma yawned and stretched; looked at the alarm clock and just about jumped out of her skin. "It's nearly 9am! We're late!" she screamed at Holmes as she tried to keep her balance whilst putting on her pants.

Holmes merely chuckled and calmed his lover down. "I rang ahead and told them we'd be late, but since you're already halfway ready why not finish dressing and have breakfast?"

Running in they encountered an amused Watson. Gibbs and Hotch had just finished giving the briefing and were furious at Holmes and Jemma.

"Do you two have any idea how much time we've lost because you two had decided to play 'doctor'? This is very irresponsible behaviour and I expected better from both of you!" Hotch wasn't shouting; that was the thing that unnerved Jemma the most, it meant he was disappointed in her.

"You guys are on geographical profiling with Reid, and I know you're not a profiler Jemma but Reid'll teach you how to get by." Hotch looked sternly at Jemma in case she had any ideas about arguing.

In the briefing room, where Reid had set up his map, Jemma sat bored whilst Holmes – who was in his element – and Reid worked on where the killer was living. Searching for something to do she picked up a 'Sherlock Holmes' book but when she opened it up she found it empty; looking at the gleeful Holmes she worried about the fate of his and Watson's adventure.

Running to find Watson, she chewed on her bottom lip. She found him eventually in Tony's office, where the latter was video calling Abby; a heavily pregnant Abby.

"The books are empty!" She screamed when she got in.

"What are you talking about? What books?" Watson grabbed the hysterical woman.

"The 'Sherlock Holmes' books, they're empty; all of them!" she shoved the book she was holding into Watson's hand and he opened it and found it to be empty.

"Now what do Holmes and I do? He wants to stay here with you, I want to stay here with Penny, and it would seem we both want the same thing. I have no need to go home now, not now that Mary's not there. What are we to do?"

"Let's not forget the small fact that you could be a father. I don't know what to do, you and Sherlock need to figure that one out; I'm needed so I better go."

And with that she left the room turned the corner and crumpled in tears; she had just found the love of her life, was she about to lose him in one fell swoop?

**Next Time:**

**Watson tells Holmes about the books but Holmes is too busy going through cocaine withdrawal to care. The case hots up and a suspect is apprehended. And we find out whether or not Jemma is pregnant. Oh, and Abby has her baby, but why is Tony not happy? Plus we get a talk between Ducky and Watson, and Watson learns about all the advances in life-saving medicine he'll miss if he were to go home; will that help his decision?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Out of Time: Chapter Six**

**The next day**

Watson looked his friend "Holmes, did you not hear what I just said; the books are empty! They've been published; obviously with words in them in the beginning, now nothing. We should go home and set the world to rights."

Holmes let out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Watson, I don't have time for this: I have to come up with a profile by five o'clock, and I have a splitting headache!"

Watson looked worriedly at his friend. "It's not the cocaine is it?" He put his hand on Holmes' shoulder.

"Of course it's the cocaine!" Holmes spat back; wounding his friend's pride. "It's always the cocaine, but I am told it is illegal in this time so I shall have to rough it out."

Outside the office Hotch and Gibbs watched them fight; Jemma had told her dad of her concerns but Gibbs wasn't filled in on the biggest part of it, namely that the two men were THE Sherlock Holmes and John Watson who had come from the past and were now mucking up history with their time travel.

They noticed Sherlock sit down and the two were no longer arguing.

Watson poked his head out of the room, noticing the fact that the two men had been watching them but choosing not to comment on it, and told them he and Ducky were ready to give their medical findings; two bodies and two doctors made very light work.

"The first died from a blow to the head; I doubt he would've known what hit him, poor chap. I did find extensive bruising on his torso – some new, some not so new – which tells me he was a boxer as well as a marine." The body was then covered up with a sheet.

"Thank you, Watson." Gibbs nodded his thanks and moved onto Ducky: "What've you got for me, Ducky?"

"Well, the female wasn't so lucky: were you my dear?" Watson and Hotch looked at each other; Watson silently mouthing that this was normal. "She was beaten extensively, she was also molested before being shot point blank in the torso – not that that saved her I'm afraid; she bled out rather slowly and painfully. There was no mercy for her." Ducky shook his head ruefully and replaced the sheet.

"So he or she hates women, but why?" Hotch turned to his friend and counterpart, "Perhaps there was a loss of a female authority figure early on, or they were abused by one. Either way we have to find them now; before they do anymore damage." And with that both swept out of the morgue.

"So what have I missed medical wise; remember you were going to tell me before I was called away by Tony." Watson raised an eyebrow and sat down sipping his tea.

"So I was. Now how far along were you guys in the field of medicine before you left home?" Ducky had been fully filled in by his colleague and sworn to secrecy. After Watson had told Ducky how he treated patients Ducky continued. "Well we have totally eradicated smallpox and tuberculosis is extremely rare. We have found treatments for cancer; radio and chemotherapy. We have found new diseases; HIV and Aids, which is why safe-sex is important…"

"Stop, 'safe-sex' would you care to explain?"

"It's a sexually transmitted disease; you have to wear a condom if you have multiple partners to protect yourself and the person you're with, most patients don't actually present with symptoms until it's too late, John are you alright?" Watson looked queasy; Jemma and he hadn't used protection, was she in danger of getting HIV or Aids? Without another word he dashed out in search of Jemma.

"Did you know about HIV or Aids? Or that the only way to be sure of not getting it is by safe-sex…"

Jemma put her hands up; "John, I got taught all of this in health class. Now unless you've had multiple partners in the past I don't think I'm in any danger!" she put her hands on Watson's shoulders to reassure him; bad timing. Holmes rounded the corner in time to see her gesture, and with his withdrawal symptoms making him paranoid, just stared at the two of them before pulling back his balled fist and bringing it down on Watson's jaw. Jemma's scream pulled him out of it; what was that she looked at him with? Fear? She was afraid of him.

"Jemma, I…" Holmes went to touch her but she pulled back so violently that she nearly lost her balance. "Please, I am sorry. You know what the cocaine is doing to me. Please don't be afraid of me…" his bottom lip started to quiver, "I don't know how I'd cope if I lost you. Please; you said you'd be with me every step of the way…"

Hotch turned the corner and saw how scared his daughter was and Haley's voice filled his head; _"Promise me Aaron, promise me you'll keep her safe. That you'll never let her be scared ever because she would know that her dad is there and nothing's ever going to be scary again. Promise me Aaron! PROMISE ME!"_

"Oh, daddy!" Jemma's sobbing voice pulled him from the thought. Pulling her close he let her sob. It didn't take a genius to work out what had happened; although he would ask Reid for his opinion afterward. _"She was scared because Watson took one on the chin; as you may know…" _Hotch smiled slightly as he thought of how Reid would explain this later on, but for now he was content holding his daughter in his arms.

"You go back to your hotel room and she'll come back with me to mine." Holmes merely nodded at his unit chief and dried his eyes; watching as the hazel ones of his lover disappeared when she turned her head to walk away.

The next day Holmes went in search of his best friend to apologise for hurting him. He eventually found Watson in Hotch's office his right eye swollen closed from the bottom alone: "I am sorry. Is it at all painful?" Holmes asked his friend who only nodded a reply, "Ah, sorry." Holmes looked as though he were about to walk away then decided Watson needed an explanation: "It was the cocaine, I…I've never been off of it for this long before, I didn't know what to expect; I want to sleep all the time and when I am awake – after a long sleep might I add – I am still so tired, I am dreaming up stories – voices in my head – telling me that you want to steal Jemma from under my nose, sometimes I feel that I should just die…" Holmes looked helplessly at his long-time friend.

"Then I know it's definitely the cocaine; you'd never want to kill yourself unless it was its influence on you. I'd worry if I were you though, Penny wants to kill you!"

"Insufferable woman, don't tell me you're falling for her!" Holmes looked at his companion with an incredulous look etched on his face.

"She isn't insufferable; you just ticked her off by messing up her office. Oh, hello Penny." Watson looked past Holmes and waved. Holmes thought he was joking until he felt the sharp pain that accompanied the blow to the back of his head.

"Animal! How could you do that to my poor John? I had to sit with him all night with an icepack over his eye and it still didn't make any difference…" Watson stopped her and said;

"Penny, he already apologised, I think if I can let him off so can you." Garcia conceded defeat and hugged Watson. Holmes looked off into the distance then widened his eyes and ran off in Hotch's direction.

After telling him that they had already interviewed the unsub and Holmes remembered who it was they found the home of Matthew Yates empty with only a note saying _'Mom's at 6.' _ The profilers worried as it was 5:50 and they were over 30 miles away, in all likelihood he wanted to kill his mom (who had given him up for adoption when he was a baby). They had to act quickly.

The BAU got into Quantico the next day; all exhausted and weary after the last twelve hours events.

**Flashback **

"FBI! Everyone down on the ground now!" Hotch yelled as the teams burst into Margaret Yate's apartment. "Matthew Yates you are under arrest for the murder of two people, you have the right to remain silent…"the voice trailed off as Hotch cuffed the man and led him away.

In the station Yates had lawyered up and was using his 5th amendment rights to full effect. Outside the interrogation room Holmes paced; he hadn't seen Jemma all day and was worried she'd never forgive him.

"You said you got him." Jemma's voice came floating down the corridor like an angel's song. "I think we should do the interrogation."

"It wouldn't do any good he's not talking." Holmes cut in, "I think it would be foolish to press him, we may risk getting ourselves in a rut that we can't get out of…is there something wrong?" He looked at Jemma who was looking back at him sadly.

"No, no, I just thought you might not be here; you know I thought you had more jaws to fracture!" She grimaced inwardly as he gave her a hurt look and then began to walk away.

"Wait, Sherlock, I didn't mean that. I love you, but you don't belong in this era; I need you to hate me. You need to go home and you won't do it if I'm in the picture…"

"I could never hate you, and I still don't want to go home. I'd miss you so much and I don't ever want to miss another moment of our lives together. I love you." Holmes took Jemma, who was sobbing, in his arms and let her cry and hold onto him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a hooded figure; watching them intently.

**End Flashback**

"Come in." Hotch called wearily from his office, "Oh, hi Jem, sorry I'm a bit busy writing up this report…"

"It doesn't matter." Jemma cut him off mid-sentence "I just thought I'd let you know that Sherlock proposed and I said yes, so if I am pregnant Holmes and I will raise it together." Jemma crossed her arms in the defiant stare Hotch had once given his parents when he had asked Haley to marry him. But he didn't disapprove; he just thought she was quite young to be getting married.

"Jemma, I want you to know that, while I think you're a bit young for marriage, I don't disapprove. I actually like Sherlock; when he's not tweaking." And for the second time that week Hotch smiled, Jemma smiled back and uncrossed her arms, her hand automatically flying to her stomach. Hotch frowned; maybe she was pregnant after all.

**3 weeks later**

Jemma walked into the bullpen with her results in her hand Hotch followed; his face ashen. Jemma looked at her fiancée, and his best friend; she nodded in answer to their unvoiced question. Watson was the first to react putting his head in his hands; Holmes clapped his friend on the shoulder, then Jemma spoke.

"It's Sherlock's baby." Jemma looked at the two men who stared back at her in shock, "I'm sure of it. Now when it's born we can have a DNA test done but until then I am 100% sure it's Sherlock's." Holmes hugged her and then ran a hand down her still-flat stomach. As he walked her to the parking lot to get in her car he noticed the hooded figure watching them from the other side; a fact that escaped Jemma's attention as she merely turned and kissed him, got in her car and left.

In his office Hotch stared at the diamond sat atop a gold ring in a silk-lined blue felt box - Hotch would've preferred the box to have been velvet but the ring was expensive enough without having to pay for a velvet box (it would have cost him his whole salary to have both). A knock at the door made him snap the box shut and stow it away in a drawer; "Come in." he shouted to whoever was behind the door.

"I was just heading out to lunch, wanna come with?" The familiar voice of his girlfriend floated into the room followed closely by her head – she smiled at him.

"Sure, just give me a minute." Hotch smiled at his girlfriend who smiled and then disappeared. Hotch grabbed the felt box and jacket and walked out into the bullpen – fully intent on proposing to his girlfriend.

**A/N: I am curtailing it here. I have been writing for…well I won't say how long, but a long time and it ends here or else I'm going to get bored with this story and you're not going to get any more!**

**Next Time:**

**What will become of Hotch and Emily? Will Doyle exact his revenge? And who is the hooded figure, and why was he watching Jemma and Holmes? Make sure you come back if you want to know the answers to all these questions. **


End file.
